To Thin Air: End of Magic
by Asakust
Summary: A great disaster almost ignited Ragnarok. The people of Midgard are safe once more but at what cost? [Discontinued]


Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online is copyrighted by Gravity and Lee Myoung-Jin. I am simply another Author who wish to base his story according to it. Most names that will appear are pRO characters, some are made up by me. The story is purely fictional... in manner of speaking... yet the thought and feelings are real.  
  
Author's notes: This story is Dedicated to my ex girlfriend... whom I loved very, very much... I wish I'm good enough to write this story so that everyone who reads it feels and sees what I wish them to imagine. I uploaded it once but felt there was room for improvement. Thank you and I hope you'll like it.  
  
To Thin Air: End of Magic  
  
Prelude: The Blue Sakura  
  
As I look out thru my window in this clear night sky.  
  
I would never have guessed what gods had planned for me and my friends, and the people of Midgard.  
  
I took hold of my wine cup and took a sip; my eyes stared out blankly till a memorable image caught my eye. A tree that bloomed blue flowers that glowed under the full moon, It was simply beautiful, a view I could not help but smile at. And to think the reason that tree is there is because of something so sad.  
  
I decided to take a short walk, thinking too much wakes me no matter how tired I am... hopefully a walk might help me sleep. I finish the rest the wine in my cup, placed my cape over myself and exited the house.  
  
"Athena?" Called out my husband with a wondering tone in his voice, I looked at him, he seemed tired yet he persists on training every night to make up for not doing anything during the day, usually he'd be with his friends hunting some monster, guarding the castle, but he's been at my side for month's now, he's been like this ever since 'that day'.  
  
I smiled at him and said "I'm just going to take a walk for a while, Seid."  
  
He wasn't surprised, I've been like this a lot lately, he usually asks if I want him to come along, which I often decline... and today I decided not to trouble him either. I smile and took hold of a towel near by, walked to him and wiped off some of the sweat that has been building up around his face and neck. "I'll be back soon, and I want you to be bathing or clean when I get back." He smiles at me almost wanting to laugh, he then nods in agreement. I leaned forward almost at the tip of my toes just to give him a peck on his cheek.  
  
I walk out of his sight and started to think deeply again, It would be better if he just kept on his routine training, instead of always being with me, however I also know that being to far away from each other too much also breaks a person... Just like what happened to him...  
  
I walked a bit further, following the sight of the tree that blooms blue flowers and I finally reached it, Prontera's cemetery, I must admit that it's scary here at night, however... the tree always makes me feel better whenever I see it, its flowers glow like sapphire gemstones as the moonlight shines at them.  
  
I walked into the cemetery grounds, I was careful as to respect the dead that rested below me. Slowly I made my way towards the beautiful blooming tree. It stood over a grave almost concealing it. My guess it will grow and cover it in a few months or even just a few weeks. It's quite magical... I wonder if all the keepers become trees like these when then die...  
  
I knelt near the grave... I could clearly remember the person... sleeping! Yes sleeping would be the best way to put it, sleeping beneath my feet, his sapphire eyes that always seem lonely, his kind voice, his aura that brings people together, but never for his cause.  
  
While recalling the memories of my old friend, I hear foot steps, coming towards me. I turn my head to see a young woman of her early twenties, Her scarlet shoulder length hair glowed in the beautiful moonlight, and her light complexion told me that she's mostly out during the night, wearing clothes that completely show her silhouette. She takes a few steps closer, and I began to recognize who she was.  
  
She stopped in front of me, smiled then greeted "Good evening Lady Athena."  
  
I stood and smiled at her. "Good evening Miss MoonLight, What brings you hear so late at night?" I greeted then asked. I was worried that she might remember, after promising to him that I will never let her remember. I hope no one has decided to tell her.  
  
"I was just looking at this tree, and I wondered what they'd smell like, and if I can take some flowers home with me. But I realized that they're on a person's grave and it might be bad luck." She explains to me.  
  
I felt relief from her reply, without thinking to much about it I tell her "Go ahead; the person resting there is a really nice person. I'm sure it would make him happy if you picked some flowers and took them home with you."  
  
I could see the look of disbelief on her face yet it wasn't she had a happy expression, more of surprised that I gave her permission. Wanting to make sure she asks me, "Are you sure?!" I nod at her.  
  
"Thanks." she thanks me and proceeds to reach for a branch of flowers that were near her reach. After picking a few branches of flowers she looks at me. "Hey, Athena what's his name?"  
  
I wasn't surprised to hear that. I wasn't expecting it either. I recalled his last wish to me, 'For her sake, she must not remember me.' "So?" I was brought back to reality by Moonlight's voice.  
  
I snapped out of my daze and shook my head, "I'm sorry MoonLight, but he has asked me never to speak his name again." I explain to her.  
  
She seemed surprised and curious, "Why would someone want to be forgotten so badly?" she frowns, takes the flowers she had picked near her nose and takes a whiff.  
  
"Love." I said to her.  
  
"Love?" She repeated questioning... yet she smiles... "That's so romantic. Ah... I wish I'd find someone as kind as he is." she added... I couldn't help but think against her... but soon cleared the thought out of my head for he wouldn't like it that way, besides she may not be herself anymore coz she doesn't remember him. "The smell of these flowers are so faint during the day yet you can smell these flowers half a mile away at night. I wonder why..."  
  
"Yeah..." I couldn't say anything more... acted like I knew nothing more, yet I did know so much. So much that sometimes it pains me to remember them, yet I wish never to forget.  
  
"Athena, I should get going, I'll place these flowers in some water before I leave for Payon." She turns and walks away.  
  
Remembering something, I call to her, "Please wait." she stops and turns to me again, "If you don't mind... would you take one of its flower with you and place it on your hair? ... For my friend?"  
  
She looks at me quizzically then smiles. "Sure thing." the takes a blossom and places it on her ear, underneath her scarlet hair the blue flower glows like a sapphire jewel. "There. How do I look?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her, "Your look really beautiful." She smiles back and walks away leaving for her lodging somewhere in the city.  
  
"I'm keeping my promise, my best friend. I hope that gesture makes you happy though...When I saw her wear that flower, I can see why your so strong..." I say to the tree and the grave. Just then I felt a droplet of water hitting my hair. I look up and see a bud instantly bloom. The sweet fragrance that it sprayed into the air, made me relax and feel better, looks like I'll be able to sleep soon. "I'll be seeing you..." I knelt once more and dusted off the tombstone.  
  
"Tsukasa."  
  
{End of Prelude}  
  
Author's notes (again): I originally planned to hand write a copy and give it to my ex-girlfriend I feared that I won't be fulfilling what essence of the story so scratch that idea. If she ever finds this story and reads it, I hope she found it on her own, as if looking for a small piece of our times together, though I doubt that but... I'll be really glad if that happened.  
  
I've decided to use the sakura tree except with blue flowers. I know it wasn't mentioned in the story. Only a tree with blue blossoms, but I hope people envisioned it correctly.  
  
There are a lot of symbolisms in the story. Not really meant to be recognized yet they are important to me.  
  
Comments welcome. genesisofedenhotmail.com messenger (yahoo) magicoftsukasayahoo.com  
  
Tsukasa (pRO Chaos) 


End file.
